


Kissable

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Kissable

"Isn't mistletoe poisonous?" Harry asked, peering into Severus's cauldron. 

"Indeed." Severus dropped a single berry into the pale green brew with each consecutive pass of the stirring rod. "However, mistletoe has also been used in fertility potions for as long as wizards have brewed them."

"Mistletoe has other uses, you know." Harry picked up an unused sprig and waved it over his head.

"I suppose, until you've received your kiss, you won't allow me a moment's peace?" Severus cast a stasis charm over the cauldron and pulled Harry to him, crushing their mouths together. 

The potion could wait until morning.


End file.
